Doomsday Unbound
by BeastWithinProductions
Summary: Lady Tsunade instates a tournament between the Leaf and Sand village. Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba all enter with regards of proving themselves as the strongest ninja in the village. But then things take dramatic change as a creature from another dimension appears. Doomsday arrives and brings destruction along with him, will these four be enough to stop him?
1. Chapter 1

**Doomsday Unbound**

It was a stressful time for all those in the leaf village. After the interrupted chunin exams resulting in the death of their Hokage everything went wrong. Granted they were able to find a fifth Hokage but Orochimaru's threat was greater than ever as he kept making threats against the leaf village.

And then it happened, Orochimaru was able to get his hands on the last of the Uchiha clan. Although the boy went willingly the Leaf village sought to stop him thought they could spare few men to go after him. So in the stead of some more experienced ninja they choose four genin and a chunin.

Shikamaru Nara as the chunin leader, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyugga, Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru, and Choji Akimichi were the five chosen to take on this important task.

Little did they know that those who made this journey would have their lives changed forever.

The mission was of course a failure with all the boys returning in critical condition from their individual battles, expect for Shikamaru nearly coming out almost unscathed.

And at that moment Shikamaru waited in the waiting room just outside the emergency room where all his comrades in arms had been taken. He sat with his head down twiddling his thumbs.

Across from him was sitting the sand sibling Temari who had taken it upon herself to watch over him since she rescued him in the forest.

They sat in silence most of the time Shikamaru saying nothing and only glancing over at the emergency doors waiting for them to open.

Word traveled fast around the village and everyone had heard the plight of these five boys. The five genin who stood and fought with all they had against Orochimaru's elite to bring back one of their own. Some called it heroic however others had their own thoughts.

"STUPID!" shouted Ino as she waved her arms in the air while Hinata and Sakura watched on." That was STUPID! How could they do such a thing?"

"C-Calm down Ino." Said Hinata." I'm sure they're just fine."

"You've heard the rumors just as I have." Said Ino turning to her." Apparently two of them are crippled and the other three are dead!"

"I-I'm sure it's n-not that serious." Said Hinata. Ino let out another groaned as she tossed her arms around.

"And from what I've heard." Said Sakura." They didn't bring Sasuke back."

Just then the group was approached by Tenten and Lee.

"Hey." Said Tenten not wanting to get their attention because the group looked very flustered.

"Tenten, Lee." Said Ino." What's going on, have you heard anything?"

"Did you hear anything about Sasuke?" asked Sakura before she could answer.

"Your guess is as good as ours." Said Tenten." But word is they started letting people in to visit."

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Ino." Let's go."

"R-right behind you." Said Hinata. Then the group of five took off to the hospital.

Meanwhile back in the Hospital.

Shikamaru still stayed silent he listened every moment as the clock kept ticking. Temari took it upon herself once more to talk to him and try to get his mind out of his depression.

"You seem tense." Said Temari trying to get his attention as she crossed her legs. Shikamaru did not look up at her and only went back to looking at the ground." Don't be I'm sure they'll be alright."

"How can you be so sure." Said Shikamaru lifting his head and looking at her. The sound of dread in his voice." My mission was to lead them and get them home safely but I am the only one who comes home unharmed." Though he wouldn't bear battle scars like his friends would Shikamaru would carry a much heavier burden on his mind till the end of his days.

Just then something else caught his attention and it wasn't Temari's voice he heard the pitter-patter of many feet coming up the stairs.

Shikamaru looked over to see his teammates and friends coming up the stairs.

"Oh No." groaned Shikamaru as he darted his head away from them. This was one thing he couldn't deal with right now.

"Shikamaru!" called Ino from down the hall. Shikamaru shrunk down as she called to him." Shikamaru." She said as she suddenly stood before him and began shaking him." What's happened? Are you hurt? Where's Choji?"

Then suddenly Tenten burst in." Shikamaru." She said." Where's Neji, is he ok?"

Following her was Lee." Did you have to fight?"

Then Sakura broke in breaking apart the ground. But unlike the rest who hounded him with question after question she approached him slowly and talked softly.

"Shikamaru." She said a softness in her voice and a twinkle in her eyes. For the second time Shikamaru picked up his head and looked at his speaker." Where is Sasuke."

Shikamaru let out a sigh." He's gone." He replied. And that news hit Sakura as if a knife had been stabbed into her heart. She stumbled over holding her chest and leaned on the wall as a cold feeling came over her. Shikamaru turned his head from her and back to the ground.

Then at that moment the doors to the emergency room opened and Tsunade walked out. Shikamaru quickly stood up and went to meet her, moving past everyone who stood around him.

"What's the word?" he asked." How are they?"

"They're in very critical condition." Replied Tsunade." It's a wonder you all weren't killed."

"Can I see them?" asked Shikamaru.

Tsunade darted her head away for a moment." You could." She said." But I-" however when she did she found that Shikamaru was not in front of her at all but had snuck past her and went into the emergency room.

And there all lying in their beds were his broken comrades. It pained Shikamaru to his core and he shuttered a cry deep down and walked into the room.

Choji was the first he went over to.

When the large child opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Shikamaru standing over him.

"Shikamaru." He groaned as he sat up." Shikamaru, what happened? Where are we?"

"Stay calm Choji." Said Shikamaru putting his hand on his chest." We're back in the leaf village, we're back home."

"Home." Groaned a voice. Shikamaru turned over to see Naruto stirring up from his bed." Then we made it back."

"Yea." Said Shikamaru turning to him." We're home." At this time he looked over to see Kiba and Neji sitting up.

"Did we win?" asked Kiba." Did we bring Sasuke back?"

"Sasuke." Said Naruto sitting up." Where is he? Where-" but then Shikamaru walked over and set him back just as he did Kiba. Then Naruto put his hand up and wrapped it around Shikamaru's arm." Where's Sasuke?"

Shikamaru turned his eyes to the floor and looked away.

"Based on your silence." Said Neji speaking now for the first time." It seems we didn't bring him back after all."

"That can't be true." Said Naruto gripping Shikamaru tighter." Tell me it's not true."

"It's true." Said Shikamaru as he slowly took his arm out of Naruto's grip." We didn't bring Sasuke back."

"Damn it." Groaned Kiba.

"None of that." Said Shikamaru quickly turning to him." None of that matters now. Whether we failed this mission or not makes no difference now."

"Well what matters then?" asked Naruto." What do we do now?" Shikamaru turned to him unsure of how to answer.

"We live." Said Neji." For living well is the greatest revenge."

"So we just sit here and wait for Orochimaru to strike next?" asked Kiba with his head rested in his hands.

"It's not like we have many other choices." Said Neji.

"You will Grandma Tsunade will open this mission up?" asked Naruto.

"It's possible." Said Shikamaru." But like you said." He said turning to Neji." We don't have many other choices."

Just then there came a 'ahem' from the doorway which attracted all their attentions, and there stood Lady Tsunade.

"I'll be back to catch up with you boys tomorrow." Said Shikamaru as he left." For now sleep well." Then he exited the room and stood before the Hoakge.

"You should give them time to rest." Said Tsunade." To heal up from procedures."

"Right." Said Shikamaru, returning back to his glum self after leaving the room. Then he turned and walked off.

As he walked off he headed down the hallways passing by all the others who were still abundant with questions about the mission.

"Here he comes." Said Tenten upon seeing him return.

"Shikamaru." Said Ino stepping up." Wha-" But Shikamaru said nothing to them and continued to walk on as he started on his way home. Everyone turned and watched him go off.

Shikamaru made good on his promise he returned the next day to meet with his comrades, and then the following day, and the day after that, a he kept returning until they were all out of the hospital. When one of them would get out he would accompany Shikamaru to visit the rest. Once they were all out of the hospital it was then hard to find the boys without each other in their group of five. For now the four were bonded by the strongest bonds of friendship.

Even though the village had calmed down with the news of the mission the boys could not. They always had it in the corner of their minds, haunting their dreams at night.

And it wasn't very long after all that, that Naruto decided to leave. Following Sasuke's example and taking Jirayia up on his offer Naruto was to head out into the world and learn new skills. Needless to say this caused an uproar amongst his friends.

At that time Naruto stood at the village gates, Jirayia standing just outside them leading to the outside world while behind him was his home and his friends who had gathered there.

There was Shikamaru and Choji from the Sasuke mission, and Ino who had followed them. Rock Lee came to see him off as well as Sakura surprisingly.

"It is time Naruto." Said Jirayia. Naruto let out a sigh and hung his head. But before he went to join Jirayia he went back to his friends.

He bid Rock Lee goodbye and Lee gave him a smile and a farewell. Then he went to Ino who wished him luck, then there was Shikamaru and Choji.

"Kiba and Neji couldn't make it?" Naruto asked.

"You know how they are." Said Shikamaru." They're saying goodbye in their own way."

"Yea." Said Naruto." So I guess this is goodbye."

"Goodbye's don't always last forever." Said Choji." We'll see each other again."

"And I'm sure we will my friends." Said Naruto." The sooner the better." Shikamaru and Choji replied with their own smiles and then Naruto leaned in and the three hugged.

Naruto moved away from them and moved over to Sakura. She of course was still made he wasn't able to keep his word to her and bring back Sasuke.

"Sakura." He said to her his eyes not daring to meet her's." I-"

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." Said Sakura.

"I want to say something." said Naruto in a weak voice." Only I don't know what to say." Choji and Shikamaru looked this situation over curiously. They'd known of Naruto's feelings for Sakura and wondered if this was the best time for such feelings.

"So don't say anything." Said Sakura. The harshness of her tone stuck Naruto hard and he kept his gaze to the ground.

"I'll see you again." He said." And I'll be a better man than the one you see before you." Sakura said nothing and only starred at him. Then Naruto turned and walked away.

But before leaving his turned back to them once more and said "Goodbye my friends, I'll see you all again." Then with that his friends waved him goodbye as he walked off into the unknown with Jirayia.

Naruto did not looked back at the village until it was far into the distance. His heart was heavy and he did not try to hide it and Jirayia noticed this.

"Don't worry." Said Jirayia." The next time you see them you'll be twice as strong as any of them."

"Really?" asked Naruto.

"Yes." Replied Jirayia." You'll have a tale or two to tell when you come back."

Meanwhile Naruto's farewell group and begun to disband.

Shikamaru and Choji went to go off in their own direction but were stopped by Ino.

"What do you want?" asked Choji.

"Where are you guys off to?" she asked to them both although she looked at Shikamaru when talking.

"Home." Replied Shikamaru." It's been a long day."

"The suns still out." Said Ino." There's plenty of time left to hang around. Hey what do you say we go to that bar-b-que restaurant?"

"Yea." Said Choji suddenly jumping up at the sound of food. But Shikamaru tapped him on the shoulder and shook his head." Some other time perhaps." Said Choji to Ino much less enthusiastic than before.

"C'mon you can't be serious." Said Ino jumping in front of Shikamaru and grabbing his shirt.

"Some other time." Said Shikamaru as he shook her off and then walked away. Choji followed soon after leaving Ino alone.

Choji and Shikamaru went off. But on their way home they passed by the training grounds.

"Hey look." Said Choji raising his hand and pointing out two figures in the distance." Over there."

When the two got closer they saw Neji standing atop the wooden pole with Kiba and Akamaru sitting on the ground. Kiba throwing a knife into the ground and pulling it out to do it again.

Kiba was the first to notice them by smell and turned to see him with his eyes. He saw the two approached and they stopped just before him.

"So." He said." Naruto's gone."

"Yep." Said Shikamaru.

"Damn." Said Kiba." We keep dwindling down every day." Shikamaru and Choji nodded." You hear that the Hokage doesn't want anyone to go after Sasuke?" asked Kiba.

"No." said Choji." We didn't hear that." Then he and Shikamaru walked closer. "Where's you hear that?"

"Rumors." Told Kiba as he got up and walked over to them, Akamaru by his side." So what's next?"

"Don't know." Said Shikamaru. He walked off a few paces from them and looked off into the sun setting behind the mountains." Naruto and Sasuke gone, Orochimaru plotting against us as we speak who knows how this will turn out."

"Just keeps getting crazier every day." Said Kiba.

"But what of us?" asked Choji." What of the fellowship of five we had."

"The fellowship has failed." Said Kiba. Shikamaru turned and walked back to them.

"No." said a voice from above. This was Neji speaking for the first time he rose up and jumped down before them." Not if we hold true to each other." He said putting his arm on Kiba and Choji." If Naruto is going to get stronger than so must we. We will work hard these long years while he's gone, and when he comes back he'll be in for quite a surprise." The group's smiles now turned to frowns as they looked upon each other.

"YES!" said Kiba and added a chuckles moments after.


	2. Chapter 2

But with that time passed, three years to be exact. And during all that time all the Konoha ninjas managed to grow up a little and find a way in life, some more than others. The four friends Naruto had left behind had grown had faster than any of their other comrades.

Kiba, Choji, and Neji would follow Shikamaru and become chunnin a year after the Sasuke mission, Neji would go one step farther and become a Jounin soon after.

But the more things change the more they stay the same, and something strange was going to happen in the village soon.

At that moment in the Hokage's office.

Tsunade sat behind her desk buried behind a pile of never-ending papers, that needed her signature. So she signed away her name more times than she could count.

Then when she finally managed to clear a stack of papers that allowed her to see what was in front of her, Shizune appeared and placed another pile down before her.

Then with that Tsunade let out a sigh and slammed her head against the desk.

"Are you alright my lady?" asked Shizune leaning over and examining the Hokage.

"I'm so tired." Mumbled Tsuande as she picked her head up." Certainly there's more I could be doing that signing papers."

"I'm not too sure." Said Shizune." The Sand village has been sending many messages."

"About what?" asked Tsunade.

"Many things really." Replied Shizune.

"The sand village their our closet alley aren't they?" asked Tsunade.

"I'd say so." Replied Shizune.

"Then maybe it's time we have a get together with our old alley." Said Tsunade as she stood up.

"Ma'am?" asked Shizune." What are you suggesting?"

"Something." said Tsunade." Maybe a festival or a feast." Then she turned and looked out the window." No, no we something more something more original."

"I'm afraid I don't follow you on any of this." Said Shizune.

"I GOT IT!" shouted Tsunade as she bolted up, frightening Shizune some." We'll have a tournament."

"A tournament?" asked Shizune." You want to increase friendly relations by fighting?"

"Yes." Said Tsunade. Then she moved over to her desk." I'll send them a letter right away." And she did, she pulled out a sheet of paper and quickly began writing/

"Lady Tsuande." Said Shizune." You should think this over."

"Those Sand siblings." Said Tsunade looking up." Their fond of our ninja aren't they?"

"Yes but um-"

"Good." Said Tsuande as she finished her writing. Then she folded it up and handed it to Shizune." Send this right away, and then set up a roster threw out the village."

"Lady Tsunade I-"

"NOW!" ordered Tsunade. Then with that Shizune ran out of the room ready to complete her new tasks.

Meanwhile at that moment with Neji. He sat in his backyard meditating, clearing his mind. He sat there for some time undisturbed but that was about to change.

For suddenly someone came up from behind him and took a swipe at him. But Neji put his arm up and caught the person's blow. Then he slowly turned around to see Tenten standing there.

"This is a very strange hello." Neji said and then released her.

"I wanted to make sure you were paying attention." Replied Tenten. Neji said nothing and merely turned the other way." Is this what you've been doing with your time off?"

Neji nodded and added plainly." Yes, it helps me stay focused."

"And stubborn as a log." Added Tetnen with a smile. Neji's eyes opened and he turned back to face her.

"Do you need something?"

"What would I ever need?" asked Tenten as she began to walk around him."I don't need anything, I just wanted to come by and see how you're doing." Then she sat down before him. Neji turned his head from her." Are you not interested to know how I've been doing?"

Neji gave no reply and seemed to be back in his mediating state.

"That's not the point!" said Tenten as she swung her arms up." We don't do anything anymore, I know let's go out."

"What's going out got to do with you and me?" asked Neji as he turned to her.

"Are you afraid to show our love to everyone else?" asked Tenten as she stood up.

"I never said that." Said Neji." But you make it sound as if going out proves something."

"It does." Snapped Tenten quickly." It proves we're together and we can stand each other's company." The problem with her and Neji's relationship is that they were so different. He was very serious and cold while she was much more lighthearted and outgoing." C'mon." she said pushing him onto his feet." Let's go." Neji protested at first but then eventually gave in and stood up." Now then where shall we go?"

Neji would have replied but Tenten was too quick." I know." She said." Follow me." Then with a cold look on his face Neji followed after her.

Meanwhile with team ten. The three of them gathered around Asuma. After an intense day of training Asuma decided it was time to call and end to it, for he had other plans. It had become a regular thing but nobody complained in fact the group welcomed it.

"Good work today." He said." All of you." Then he turned to the two boys." Shikamaru, Choji you two keep up the good work you'll be jounin soon enough."

"Yea yea." Said Shikamaru as he scratched his head and Choji gave a wide smile.

"Take the rest of the day off." Said Asuma. He peered over his shoulder to see someone waiting for him." For now I've gotta get going." Then he turned away and walked off with Kurenai.

"Take the rest of the day off." Said Choji." I like the sound of that." Shikamaru turned to walk off but then was in for a startle when Ino popped up in front of him. When he saw this Shikamaru jumped back.

"So." Said Ino walking towards him." What are we going to do with the rest of the day?"

"Uh." Was all Shikamaru managed to reply with but then Ino pressed her finger to his lips and shushed him.

"That'll be the fun part." Said Ino in a softer voice to him." We'll make it up as we go. And we can do anything." Then she winked at him. Shikamaru gulped as Choji stood behind him.

Now for years had noticed Ino's constant flirting with Shikamaru, and knowing Shikamaru better than others Choji could tell he interrupted Ino's flirting as just being friendly. But Choji would always wait to see how Shikamaru would react each time.

"Unfortunately." He replied this time." We have promised to meet some friends. We are taken up." He reached his arm back and pawed for Choji hoping for some support.

"Oh but you'll see your friends some other time." Said Ino as she walked up to Shikamaru. But Shikamaru kept walking back only for Ino to follow him with a smile on her face. The two kept circling around Choji.

"But we must." Replied Shikamaru as he ducked behind Choji only for Ino to follow." It would be rude."

"Unfortunately." Said Choji cutting between the two." He is right." Now he stood before Ino with Shikamaru hiding behind his back." We have important plans."

Ino gave her pout face to Choji but then it melted away into a smile.

"Alright, alright." She said." I'll see you around then." Then she peered over Choji's shoulder to Shikamaru and winked, then she took her leave of them.

In the aftermath of her leaving Choji and Shikamaru walked off.

"Shall we then." Said Choji to the startled Shikamaru." Go and meet those friends?"

"If that's what you think." Said Shikamaru. Then he began walking off.

"But we must." Said Choji." For it would be rude." He said quoting Shikamaru.

Ino looked over her shoulder and watched the two walk off. She let out a deep sigh as they wandered from her sight.

Meanwhile with team eight. The three were currently waiting for Kureani to arrive and supposedly inform them about a meeting, but she was running very late and in the group's waiting they became impatient, or rather Kiba became inpatient.

He stood there with his arms crossed, hand resting on his chin and Akamaru by his side. Shino stood close by and Hinata sat down on the grass between them.

"Why are we still waiting?" Kiba grumbled after some time of waiting.

"I-I'm sure she's on her way Kiba." Said Hinata." N-not too much longer now." Kiba said nothing else but merely stood there with a sour look on his face.

Just then the sound of giggling and laughter attracted all their attentions, and they looked over to see Kurenai walking over with Asuma, although the two were unaware of the three ninjas at first.

"Kurenai sensei." Said Shino attracting her attention away from Asuma.

"We're ready." Added Hinata." For w-whatever you have we will do."

"Today's going to be different." Said Kurenai.

"D-different?" asked Hinata.

"Yea." Said Kurenai." You can all take the day off."

"Take the day off?" asked Shino. Kiba stood silent this whole time but gritted his teeth at the sound of that.

"Yea." Added Kureani." You've all done such a good job recently I'm giving you off." Then she turned and gave Asuma a sheepish smile. Kiba noticed this and it only added to the fire in his belly, Kurenai had always been canceling training days so she could go off with her fellow jounin. And Kiba always wanted to test his strength over and over again but his sensei's love life got in the way. But Kiba was always trying to test himself by whatever means.

"Really?" asked Kiba as he stepped up." Are you sure that's why you giving us off today?"

"W-why." Said Kureani." Y-yes of course." She added her smiling returning.

"Really?" asked Kiba as he stood over her." Are you sure it's not because you're opening up your legs? Not surprising although this isn't your first suitor." Kurenai's jaw dropped but then Asuma stepped between them.

"Hold your tongue boy." He said as he moved himself." I'll not tolerate that kind of talk."

"You going to do something about it old man?" asked Kiba as he stared back at Asuma.

At this moment Shikamaru and Choji were coming up on them, but stopped when they saw their friends standing aginst their teacher.

"What do you make of that?" asked Choji as he pointed it out.

"Oh no." said Shikamaru when he saw it." Kiba's in another one of his moods."

"He's having another He-man roid rage fit." Added Choji.

"What you need is to chill out." Said Asuma." Go find Shikamaru and Choji. I've given them off you boys should go take a nap."

"You want a long sleep Asuma?" asked Kiba." That can be arranged." The sound of this startled everyone and quickly Choji and Shikamaru jumped in.

"Kiba buddy." Said Choji as he appeared between their raging friend and teacher." How you doing?" Then Choji hugged Kiba and began walking away.

"Sorry about that." Said Shikamaru to Asuma and Kurenai. " He's a little out of it." Then he made a circular motion around his head.

"C'mon." said Choji as he pushed Kiba along." Let's go out, we'll have a good time." Then Shikamaru followed after them.

"Hinata." Said Kurenai turning to her female pupil.

"Y-yes Kurenai sensei." Replied Hinata.

"Come with me for a moment." Said Kurenai waving her on." There's something I want to talk to you about." Hinata walked over to the older woman and then the two walked off with Asuma.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright." Said Kiba." You've dragged me off now what?"

"We had to get you out of that situation." Told Choji." What were you going picking a fight with a jounin."

"Well not that it's any of your business." Said Kiba as he turned from the two." Dismissed, rejected publicly humiliated why it's more than I can bear."

"We've got to get his temper down." Said Choji to Shikamaru.

"Let's go find Neji." Replied Shikamaru."Surely he'll know what to do ." Choji nodded and then walked up to Kiba and wrapped his arm around his friend.

"C'mon Kiba." He said as he did so." Let's go find something to do."

Meanwhile Hinata found herself following Kurenai and Asuma.

"S-sensei." Said Hinata as she followed." W-where are we going?"

Just then Kurenai did a complete turn around and faced Hinata.

"Hinata we need to talk." Said Kurenai.

"T-talk." Said Hinata. "About what?"

"About Kiba." Replied Kurenai. Hinata stood back in confusion.

"He seems very distraught recently." Said Kurenai.

"And I don't know how much longer his friends will be able to keep him under control." Added Asuma.

"I don't understand." Said Hinata." W-what's this h-have to do with me?"

"Very simple." Said Kurenai." I want you to get him under control."

"M-m-me?" asked Hinata." W-what can I do?"

"So far he's friends have been able to keep him under control." Said Kurenai." But like we said this might not last much longer. So I want you to channel all the rage he's built-up and harness it into something productive and safe."

"B-b-but I don't see what I c-can-"

"You're a smart girl." Said Asuma." Just use some charm on him and he'll do whatever you ask."

"I-" began Hinata.

"Good luck." Said Kurenai as she turned away with Asuma." We're counting on you." And then they were gone.

And Hinata was left behind confused with a task she didn't understand.

Meanwhile with Neji.

Tenten had dragged him from his mediation and to a restaurant.

He of course didn't announce his displeasure but the stern look on his face gave it away and it was not to Tenten pleasure.

"Come on." She said as she hurried him inside. He could barely comprehend what was going on as she pushed him along.

And then suddenly he stood before Sakura and Ino.

"So glad you could make it." Said Sakura to Tenten cheery but then she turned to Neji." I didn't know you were bringing company." She said in a duller voice.

Sakura had never fully forgiven the boys of the Sasuke mission for not bringing Sasuke back, others in the village thought the same only Sakura made her opinion well known to the four who remained. And it was things like these that made Kiba angry and Neji the cold person he was now.

Neji of course did not reply to Sakura only laid hos cold eyes on her.

"Come." Said Tenten to him." Sit."

"You brought me from my meditation to be with your friends?" he asked.

"Well I thought you could use some social interaction." Said Tenten as she sat down. Most had always taken Neji for a cold character who seldom spoke. This in part was true although he did it not for spite of anyone else, but Tenten always thought she could reach out and make him something other than what he was."Sit."

Neji let out a slight sign and sat down surrounded by the three females. Tenten was pleased and would talk on for several moments about their growing relationship and how she was getting Neji to do new things, these 'new things' qualified as them getting together more. She believing getting past his cold exterior and trying to make their relationship work although Neji was more than willing to comply, just so he could make her happy although he'd never say or let that be known.

But even after all these times Tenten had never once gotten Neji to do what she wanted most.

This whole time Neji was completely beside himself, not that he didn't want to be out with Tenten he just didn't want to be out in these circumstances.

"Speaking of which Ino." Said Tenten suddenly changing the conversation." How it going with Shikamaru." Sakura rolled her eyes at the name.

"Well I." Ino stammered for a moment." We're fine." Neji's cold eyes rolled over at her at the question of his good friend and Ino froze up on the spot." I-I-I-"

"NEJI!" said Tenten reaching over and giving him a push on the chest, then he turned his eyes to her." You're scaring her."

"I meant no disrespect." Neji said very flatly.

"You know." Said Tenten." If you smiled more often more people wouldn't think you're so stuck up." Neji only looked at her with a raised brow and not smiling.

"How sentimental." Said a voice that attracted their all their attentions. Everyone looked over to see Kiba standing nearby." You know I haven't been this choked up since I got a hunk of musaca caught in my throat, huh?" He then waited for everyone to laugh which they didn't and they all just looked at him. Kiba then walked forward rolling his eyes." Is this an audience or a mosaic?"

Following after him were Shikamaru and Choji. Their brief walk around town had done well to calm Kiba down only now we would get sarcastic, and his sarcasm was only liked by him.

"You always were a hard and nasty man." Said Neji as Kiba turned to him and the two began to stare each other down. A cold silence fell as the two looked over the other with judging eyes. But then Kiba let out a chuckle and a smile crossed his lips.

Neji in turn gave up although he didn't smile his face was put at ease and gave a pleasant look Kiba's way.

"What brings you boys here?" he asked turning to Choji and Shikamaru.

"Just in the neighborhood." Said Shikamaru." And thought we'd drop by, forgive me if we're intruding."

"Not at all." Said Neji before Tenten or the others could speak up.

"Well if you're not too busy." Said Kiba glancing over the female crowd." Your more than welcome to accompany us around."

Neji stood up and looked at the girls." Ladies." He said." I'll be excusing myself now." Then he turned to his friends and they began to file out.

"Wait." Said Tenten clasping Neji's arm." Have you forgotten what we have been doing?" she asked. Neji turned and glanced back at her.

"I go where I am wanted." Replied Neji." And my company will be more appreciated elsewhere." Then she let him slid threw her fingers as he walked off with his boys.

Tenten with a great huff returned to Ino and Sakura.

"Well that was interesting." Said Sakura.

"Probably something we didn't need to see." Added Ino.

Yea that was a couple moment." Said Sakura.

Tenten let out an annoyed cry as she slammed her hand on the table.

"This always happens." She said." Every time I try to get him to go out he always goes somewhere else!"

"Shikamaru to." Added Ino." The four of them are always hanging out. Shikamaru, Neji, Choji, and Kiba."

"They're all united in their bonds of failure." Spoke up Sakura.

"Did you notice." Said Tenten pointing an annoyed finger up." That his mood completely changed the second they showed up. He's never like that with me, he's always so locked up and serious. I have a vagina why doesn't he open up to me and-"

"E-excuse me." Said a timid voice. The girls turned over to see Hinata walking up to them." H-have any of you seen K-kiba? I couldn't help but overhear you mention his name and I-"

"Why are you looking for Kiba?" asked Sakura.

"I-I need to t-tell him something." said Hinata.

"What do you have to tell him?" asked Ino.

"It's- It's very i-important." Said Hinata. The other three girls looked at each other curiously.

"He just took off with Shikamaru, Neji and Choji." Told Ino pointing in the direction they went." If you hurry you might catch them."

Hinata looked in the direction pointed to her." Th-Thank you." She said and then she turned and walked off. She was nervous about all this, Asuma had said 'Use some charm' and Hinata had a hard time of figuring out what that was. She was also very cautious about how she would approach this situation. Kiba was as close as a brother to her and she knew just as well as Shikamaru, Choji, and Neji that when Kiba is made to do something he doesn't like he reacts the way he always reacts with anger. So Hinata was going to have her hands full with this.

Meanwhile the boys had been walking through the streets.

"Looks like we rescued from hell and back." Said Kiba slapping Neji on the back.

"It's no hell." Said Neji." Just an uncomfortable situation."

"How so?" asked Shikamaru as he and Choji walked to the other side of Neji.

"Tenten always wants to go out, but her way of going out differs greatly from mine." Replied Neji.

"Yea." Said Shikamaru as he scratched his head." Ino's always trying to get me to hang out with her." With that remark Neji and Kiba looked over at Choji who smiled back.

"Does she?" asked Kiba feeding into the conversation.

"She fancies you." Said Neji turning to Shikamaru.

"Me?" asked Shikamaru turning to Neji with a skeptical look." No, no not me."

"She is always trying to get you to hang out." Added Choji.

"No." said Shikamaru." She likes tougher guys, guys like Sasuke not like me."

"What makes you think that?" asked Kiba.

"She's always telling me what to do and complains about my lifestyle." Shikamaru quickly replied trying to stop this slaughter from his friends.

"Tenten's always like that with me." Said Neji." Don't be too quick to judge such ridiculous situations." He added with a raised finger." Stranger things have always happened."

"Hey look." Said Choji stopping. The other three looked back to see him standing there looking at a piece of paper on a pole.

Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba crowded around him and looked over the paper. Shikamaru of course happy for the sudden change in topic as it strayed away form him.

It read:

"By the order of Lady Tsunade the fifth Hokage a tournament is to be instated between the Leaf and Sand village. As a sign of Good faith between the two, the mightiest ninjas in both villages will met in a tournament"

"Well that's interesting." Said Choji looking back at the boys." A tournament."

"Do you think those Sand siblings will be there?" asked Kiba.

"I've no doubt of their appearance in this." Said Neji." They were tough opponents all those years ago."

"And have most likely gotten stronger." Said Kiba with a smile." I'm down for this tournament." Akamaru gave a bark in agreement.

"Surely you are." Chuckled Shikamaru.

"But I won't go alone." Said Kiba." You guys have to enter to."

"I don't think so." Said Shikamaru shaking his head." It would be too much of a drag."

"I have to agree." Said Choji.

"The paper says the mightiest ninja of both villages." Told Kiba." Who's the mightiest in this village if not us." His friends scoffed at his comment." Granted Naruto's not with us, so we'll have to do without him."

"I conquer." Spoke up Neji." I shall enter this tournament." He added with a nod.

"That makes two." Said Kiba as he took Shikamaru and Choji in his arms and began to squeeze." Now what of you two?" Then he began applying pressure.

"Ok, ok." The two answered after a few moments.

"That's enough." Said Choji as Kiba kept applying pressure after they answered." Damn it, that's enough I said." Then he shook Kiba off.

"Okay okay." Said Kiba as he took a few steps back.

"This tournament will do you the most best." Said Choji." Let you harness all that anger and rage into something."

"You'd all just best hope I don't have to use it on you." Replied Kiba with a laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where does it say we sign up?" asked Shikamaru looking back at the poster.

"At the village gates." Told Neji as he read over it.

"Well." Said Kiba." Let's get movin." Then he rallied the group forward with a wave of his arm and then they set off once more.

Meanwhile while the boys were talking over their recent discovery, Hinata was walking all around the village trying to find them.

She made her way down the street pushing and slipping past other people with a quiet 'excuse me' as she tried to look for Kiba. But her search went on hindered for some time.

But then Ino and Tenten came up from behind her and wrapped their arms around her. Hinata was shocked at first and jumped until she saw who was holding her.

"What are you-" she began but was interrupted by Ino.

"You're looking for Kiba." Said Ino as she looked around." I'm looking for Shikamaru, and Tenten." She added looking over to the agitated woman." Is looking for Neji."

Neji looked around angrily as she tried to spot him.

"And Sakura." Said Ino looking back at the pink haired girl.

"I want no part in this." Said Sakura.

"Is at large." Finished Ino.

"T-That's nice of you." Said Hinata." But I need to so this alone."

"Why is that by the way?" asked Tenten as she and Ino put Hinata down and looked at her critically.

"I-I." stammered Hinata as the two continued to look at her." I h-have something to tell him."

"Do you fancy him?" asked Sakura coming up next to Hinata. Hinata went red in the face for a few moments and stammered uncontrollably as a result." Oh it really is." Said Sakura at Hinata's reaction.

"Kiba and Hinata?" said Ino with her hand on her chin." What an odd thought."

"N-No." said Hinata." It's not like that at all."

"C'mon." said Tenten pointing to her right." I think they went this way." Then she led the way and the rest followed. Ino and Sakura pushing Hinata forward telling her that her shyness was cute and that they'd be there to help her along the way.

Meanwhile the boys approached the counter at the village gates, a sign posted there said 'Sign up for the Tournament here'. And behind the counter in the booth was Kakashi.

He'd have several ninja come and sign up, but over the course of the hours he was going to be there he became bored easily. With the pen down on the desk he pulled out his book and began reading.

Neji was the first to notice the booth and pointed it out to his comrades. Then the four of them walked up to the booth.

"Well look who it is." Said Kakashi as he noticed them walking up. He closed his book and then looked at them." Come to sign up have you?"

"Yep." Said Choji." You're looking at the champion."

"You've got to go threw me first." Said Kiba.

"Oh." Said Kakashi." So your all signing up?"

"That's the idea." Said Shikamaru.

"That'll be fine." Said Kakashi as he picked up the pen and handed it to them." Just sign on the dotted line."

Shikamaru was the closest to him and took the pen first and signed his name. Then he stepped aside and Choji did the same, followed by Kiba, and lastly Neji.

"Good." Said Kakashi after the four did so." I'm sure it'll be an interesting time."

"You know it." Said Kiba. Then the four turned and walked off.

Then the four walked off. Once they did Kakashi went back to being bored and opened his book to continue reading.

The four continued on and talked amongst themselves.

"Well that's all fine." Said Choji." Now what do we do with the rest of the day?"

"Well if we want to get ahead in the competition." Said Neji." It would make sense to train."

"Especially if the sand siblings are going to be there." Added Shikamaru.

"Yea." Said Kiba jumping forward and swinging his arms in a punching like motion." You just wait to see the moves I lay on those guys." Then he turned and swung his arms causing Choji and Shikamaru to duck. Then Kiba jumped in front of Neji." I'll just BOOM, BOOM, and then WHAM!" he exclaimed as he swung and lightly tapped Neji on the side of his face much to his friends annoyance." Haha." Said Kiba." I ain't worried about a thing." Then he turned around but when he did he bumped into Hinata." Oh." He said looking down at her." Sorry Hinata, I didn't see you there."

Hinata kept her head low and wouldn't look him in the eye. But then Sakura and Ino pushed her forward, urging her to confess herself.

"K-Kiba." Said Hinata looking up at him." I h-have to talk to you about some-something." Kiba looked at Choji and Shikamaru confused.

"And what's that?" he asked turning back to Hinata. Hinata darted her gaze from him quickly.

"I-I-I." she stammered.

"Look." Said Kiba." This'll have to wait, I have to go train." He moved to walk past her but once he did Sakura reached up and grabbed his jacket and turned him to face her.

"Can't you see he has something to say?" she asked. Kiba glared at her and let out a slight snarl.

"Oh no." said Choji his hand on his head." He's about to have another episode." Just then Tenten pushed past everyone and made her way to Neji.

"And what about you?" she asked as she looked up at his cold face." Where have you been?" Neji looked down at her with his usual look while she looked back up at him like something was wrong.

"We were signing up for the tournament." Told Neji.

"What tournament?" asked Tenten.

"The tournament with the sand village." Told Shikamaru.

"Sand village?" asked Ino." Does that mean those sand siblings are going to be there?"

"Most likely." Said Shikamaru as he scratched his head.  
Ino bit her lip as she thought of the sand siblings, specifically Temari who went after Shikamaru's feelings as much as she herself did.

"And you were thinking you'd sign up for this tournament and forget all about me?" asked Tenten to Neji.

"It's nothing like that." Said Neji." Kiba was out for blood and wanted to hurt a few people, so we all decided to join him in the contest." Hinata looked up at Kiba in worry, this tournament was only going to hinder her progress to try and change him.

"A tournament, a contest!" exclaimed Tenten." Is that what grabbed your attention?" Neji nodded in reply enraging Tenten more." Fine!" she said. "Then I'll sign up for this thing to." Then she looked over to Kiba." Where's the sign up?"

"The booth by the village gate." Told Kiba as she shook Sakura off him." Kakashi is the one to sign up with."

"Fine then." Said Tenten." And you're going to be my training partner." She said pointing to Neji." And you'll find I can fight just as well as any man." Then she walked forward pushing Neji and Shikamaru aside to do so.

"Touchy isn't she?" said Shikamaru to Neji. Just then Ino ran by the two.

"Tenten wait!" she said as she did so." I'm coming with you."

"You're going to sign up to?" asked Shikamaru as she passed.

"Yes." Replied Ino as she looked up at him." Will you be my training partner to?" she asked with wide-eyes and a pouted lip.

"I-" began Shikamaru but began to stammer.

"He'd be delighted." Said Neji. Ino clapped her hands and ran over to join Tenten.

"What's got you to sign up?" she asked.

"Business." Replied Ino." There are things at risk here."

"Well isn't this great." Said Kiba." Everybody's signing up, why don't we make a little party out of it. Can we go?" he asked to his comrades. The four turned to leave, Hinata all the while trying to get Kiba's attention.

"K-Kiba." She finally said getting him to turn around and face her. He looked at her and she had trouble finding her words." L-Let me go with you." Kiba looked at his friends skeptical.

"I don't think so." He said.

"B-But I can help." Pleaded Hinata. Kiba was about to reply with no but then Neji spoke.

"Let her come along." Said Neji." She wants to help and she knows you're fighting style better than anyone else."

"Y-Yes that's right." Said Hinata. Kiba looked from Hinata to Neji, Neji grilling him the whole time trying to intimidate him to say yes.

"Fine." Said Kiba." It's all the same to me." Then he turned and began to walk off, Choji and Shikamaru close behind him.

Neji walked up and stood next to Hinata. Then he looked down at her and she up at him.

"What's this alla bout?" he asked.

"I have some-something important to do." She replied not making eye-contact.

"And what's that?" asked Neji.

"Can't you tell?" asked Sakura stepping up." She fancies' Kiba." Neji's eyes burst open for a moment and he looked over at Hinata.

"Is this true?" he asked.

"N-No." said Hinata." It's n-nothing like that."

"Then what is it?" asked Neji.

"I-I was told to calm K-Kiba down." She replied.

"Calm him down?" asked Neji.

"T-They told me to u-use my charm." Said Hinata. Sakura and Neji looked at each other unfazed.

"Your first story was better." Said Sakura." You can't hide your true feelings." Neji turned and walked off after that.

"I-I don't like K-Kiba like that." Said Hinata." He- He's more like a brother to me. Be-Besides I like someone else."

"And who's that?" asked Sakura.

Hinata bowed her head deeper before she spoke." N-Naruto." Neji was not too far off and he stopped when he heard the name, then he turned and looked back at them.

"Naruto." Said Sakura." The biggest failure of the five." Then she turned and walked off. Neji eyeing her the whole time.


	5. Chapter 5

It didn't take the group long before they started training. Kiba, Tenten, and Ino the most eager of the three to get things started.

So without much delay the group got started although they were altogether all over the place.

Kiba wanted to start up fight and only Choji was willing to the sport, and as the two went at it Hinata kept trying to grab Kiba's attention.

Once more Choji lifted Kiba up and tossed him down to the ground.

Kiba picked his face up from the dirt and groaned.

"I'd say that's Choji three you zero." Chuckled Shikamaru as he knelt down next to Kiba." You ready to take a break?" Kiba scoffed and looked up at him with a smile.

"I'm just getting warmed up." He said. Then he lifted himself up and Akamaru came to his side.

Hinata watched close by on the sidelines, all the time waiting to get her word in and try to begin her task.

"You know." Said Neji as he came up next to her." If you're waiting to pick you moment, now would be good." Hinata looked at Neji and then back at Kiba who cracked his neck ready to fight once more." Thought in my experience of knowing Kiba." Spoke up Neji drawing Hinata's attention back to him." He doesn't respond to change all that well." Hinata looked away with a nervous look on her face." Why do you want to do this so bad?"

"I-I." stammered Hinata for a moment." Kurenai sensei told me to." Neji raised his brow in confusion." Talked to me like this was a mission."

"What else did she say?" asked Neji. But then his cloak was grabbed and he jolted the other way until he came eye to eye with Tenten.

"You want to train?" she asked a strict tone in her voice." Let's train." Then she back up ready to begin a fight.

"I'd rather not hurt you." Spoke up Neji with his hand up. But Tenten would not be swayed as she felt she had been wronged by Neji's earlier actions, and hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. Neji sighed and prepared for the battle to come.

"And as for you." Said Tenten turning to Hinata ignoring Neji's comment." Go and do your thing."

Meanwhile Shikamaru and Ino watched Kiba and Choji.

"A fine spectacle." Said Ino as she moved next to him. Shikamaru looked at her and then cleared his throat as he turned back to Kiba and Choji. He remembered Neji mention before how Ino 'fancies' him.

"Yea." He replied after clearing his throat. Ino made a move to get closer to him and she brushed her hand against his, and his reply was a slight jolt up and a strange look down at her. And she looked up at him and bashed her eyelashes.

Hinata all the while still looked on at Kiba. She watched as Neji's words weighted on her mind, true if she was going to do anything now would be a good start. So she took a deep breath, built up whatever courage she could muster from deep inside her and approached.

Kiba stood with Akamaru at his side and prepared to throw himself at Choji once grew his nails and fangs and prepared for more battle, his larger friend with a kindly smile took his battle stance.

At this time Hinata choose to walked behind Kiba and standing between Shikamaru and Ino(much to Shikamaru's delight) as she tried to get his attention.

"Um Kiba." She said softly. Shikamaru looked back and forth from Kiba who took no notice of the little woman trying to get his attention.

Just then Ino put her fingers in her mouth and let out a screeching whistle that caused all around them to shutter, Kiba and Choji covered their ears and then looked over to her.

"Ahem." Said Ino pointing over to Hinata. Now everyone looked over at her.

"Um Kiba." She said softly." I-I have something I'd like to tell you." Her words fell on deaf ears as Kiba didn't understand her at first but he quickly got the idea of her message.

"This is not a good time Hinata." He said." Not a good time at all."

"Ahem." Said Choji. Kiba turned back to Choji who pointed over at Neji. If he learned that his cousin was being mistreated there'd be hell to pay.

"Okay okay." Said Kiba with a wave of his hands. Then he dusted off his cloths and straightened out his jacket and approached Hinata.

"What do you want Hinata?" he asked.

"I-I." stammered Hinata as she frantically looked around." I have some training exercises for you." She said.

"Is that so?" asked Kiba with a raised brow.

"Y-Yes." Said Hinata." If you f-follow me I'll s-show you." Then Hinata turned and walked off before she felt even more awkward and retreated into the cover of the trees.

Kiba looked at his friends who shrugged their shoulders, Kiba let out a sigh and followed after her.

In the aftermath of their leaving Shikamaru walked over to Choji and the two sat down amongst the shade of the trees, and then they both let out a sigh of relief.

"Now." Said Choji as he lay there." We relax."

"Now." Said Shikamaru as he put his hands behind his head." Life is good."

"It sure is." Said Ino who lay just nestled against Shikamaru. Shikamaru's first reaction was to slide away which he did. It's not that he didn't like Ino, he liked her as a friend but he wasn't comfortable with her form of contact.

So Shikamaru pushed away and knocked into Choji. However Choji began to push him back.

"What are you doing?" whispered Shikamaru.

"I'm helping you." Replied Choji who pushed him back into Ino." Just give it a chance."

Then before he knew it Shikamaru was lying next to Ino. Ino looked up and smiled at him and he gave a polite smile in return. Despite being out of his comfort zone Shikamaru let her nestle herself against him.

Kiba followed after the small frame of Hinata as she walked before him.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked as he ducked under a tree branch, Akamaru close behind him." Where are we going?"

Hinata took a deep breath having Kiba almost bump into her but then he stopped himself just in time. Then she slowly turned around and faced him.

"K-Kiba." She stammered." I-I-"

"Whatever you have to say SAY IT." Said Kiba with his hands on his hips and an annoyed tone in his voice.

Hinata jumped slightly when he said 'SAY IT' but regained herself and prepared to speak again.

"I-I." she continued." I th-think I have a good training exercise for you."

"And what's that?" asked Kiba.

"Neji taught me." Said Hinata." Breathing exercises that help one concentrate more."

"Not interested." Said Kiba as he turned to walk away.

"Oh please." Said Hinata as she reached out and grabbed his arm. Kiba flexed his body as his muscled tightened up fro he was getting annoyed with this.

So with a grim look on his face he turned around and faced her. He looked down with an angry look while she looked back at him with her wide-eyes and soft facial features.

And then Kiba's anger melted away. Normally his stare would frighten many people off say for Shikamaru, Choji, and Neji. His anger was always the side that came out and very few people ever wanted to get close to him for it. Hinata the first person besides those three to not run off, and most notably the first girl.

Just then Akamaru came up from behind Kiba and gave him a nudge. Kiba looked down at his hound who looked back at him with pleading eyes.

"Okay." Said Kiba to the dog as he petted his head. Then he looked back to Hinata." Okay." He said again this time to her." I'll listen to what you have to teach me."

"R-Really?" asked Hinata." Great!" A slight smile formed on her face and Kiba couldn't help but smile when he saw her's for it wasn't one he saw often.

Meanwhile Tenten flung herself at Neji during their sparring match.

She ran forward and swung her leg up at his face to which he ducked down and dodged. Then when he did Tenten struck out again with another kick that Neji dodged again.

Then Neji took a step back as Tenten reached into her pocket and pulled out a scroll. She flung it forward and a whole variety of weapons flew at him.

Neji took a step forward and performed his rotation, deflecting the weapons left and right. Then when he began to slow down Tenten jumped up and came down at him.

She came down swinging her fist only this time Neji caught her arm as she landed down before him.

Then as he stood there and with his usual stoic face looked down at her she swung again only to have Neji catch her hand.

"Something's troubling you." Said Neji." Tell me?"

"Now you care about being open-minded?" asked Tenten." Sparring is the only time we ever get any real contact or truthfulness from each other." Neji said nothing and continued to stare at her with his paleness eyes." It's those eyes." Continued Tenten." Those eyes and your face, their so cold and serious. I hate and love those eyes yet you can never tell me how you feel, how do I know you care."

Her words apparently had fallen on deaf ears as Neji released her and then turned away.

"Most mistake my demeanor." He said." I never thought you'd be one of them."

Three days passed by very quickly.

During that time Ino and Shikamaru ended up spending a lot more time together, and Ino nearly forgetting the reason she had entered the tournament was much happier, as was Shikamaru.

Kiba would spend most of his time with Hinata as she would teach him deep breathing exercises. And during that time she saw a change in Kiba he saw still his usual self but he had a calmer way about him and he wouldn't resort to anger right away. And he couldn't help but fell a side of himself growing on her as well. Little did the two know that one day Sakura had spotted the two off together and couldn't help but snicker at the sight.

Tenten would try to get more out of Neji but it didn't work as Neji kept his usual appearance but that was about to change very soon.

For on the third day it signaled the start of the tournament. People from all around gathered to the stadium to watch the event. And the group was on their way to the stadium.

"Let's go, let's go." Said Kiba at the front of the group clapping his hands." I want to get a look at the roster."

"He's excited." Chuckled Choji.

"He's like a kid on Christmas." Added Shikamaru.

"Kiba slow down." Called Hinata." Remember the breathing he practiced." Kiba slowed down and waited for the group." Good, good." Said Hinata as she caught up to him.

"The might Kiba." Chuckled Shikamaru." Silence by Hinata." Kiba rolled his eyes over at his friend and glared but when Hinata scolded him he stopped.

Neji took note of Kiba's actions but said nothing as he walked silently next to Tenten.

The group continued on into the stadium where they were stopped by Sakura.

"Hey." She said approaching them, giving shy looks Hinata and Kiba's way.

"Sakura." Said Ino." What are you doing here?"

"I'm part of the medical team. So when you barbarians bash each other's brains out I'll be picking you up." Replied Sakura."I assume you guys will want to see the roster." Said Sakura before anyone could say anything else.

"Where?" asked Tenten.

"The competitors can go to the left, you'll find everything you need there." Said Sakura pointing to a hall down her left." All non-competitors go to my right."

Now it was time for the group to spilt up.

"Be c-careful Kiba." Said Hinata." Remembered what we practiced."

"Yea yea." He said to her with a smile before turning and leaving. At that time he noticed Shikamaru talking with Ino, then he turned over and looked at Choji and the two winked at each other.

Then the two walked up and pushed Shikamaru into Ino. Shikamaru now holding Ino in his arms looked down at her.

"Shall we?" he asked her. Ino smiled and wrapped her arm around his, then the two walked off.

"Let's go." Said Neji urging the group on. Then the fighter took off. In the aftermath of their leaving Sakura approached Hinata.

"I saw you and Kiba the other day." She told.

"Y-You what?" asked Hinata.

"I saw you meditating in the woods." Told Sakura." It looked like something out of a movie."

Meanwhile the group made their way down the hall.

The hall was lighted and as they came to the end they noticed they came to a small waiting room where a handful of other ninja waited. Some Sand and others Leaf ninja and amongst the crowd they saw some familiar faces.

Shikamaru walked on peacefully with Ino but then he was set upon. Suddenly Temari flung herself from the crowd and wrapped her arms around him. He had little time to react as he pushed Ino aside and became suffocated.

"Easy Temari." Said Kankuro as he came up behind her and pulled her off. Ino picked herself up and eyed Temari. After seeing how she flung herself at Shikamaru she recalled her reason for entering this tournament.

"Sorry about that." Said Gaara to Shikamaru. Shikamaru rubbing his neck said nothing but waved as his reply."You are Naruto Uzumaki's friends are you not?" he asked seeing Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, and Choji.

"We are." Replied Neji.

"Where is he?" asked Gaara." Is he here with you?"

"No." replied Neji with a shake of his head." He left several years ago to train abroad with the sanin Jirayia."

"Shame." Replied Gaara." I would have liked to have had a re-match." As Gaara spoke Kankuro took note of Tenten having never seen her before he moved towards her but Neji's eyes were quickly on him.

"Hello there." Said Kankuro." I've never seen you before, surprising because you are quite beautiful. My name's Kankuro." Tenten blushed at his comment and went to shake his hand and introduce herself but then Neji stepped in front of her.

"Hey there." Said Neji." I'm Neji Hyuuga pleased to meet you." Then he took Kankuro's hand in his and gave it a firm squeeze.

Kankuro groaned slightly and pulled his hand away." Charmed really." He said as he shook his hand trying to get rid of the pain.

"Attention everyone." Called a voice getting everyone's attention. All looked over to see Shizune standing on a platform.

"Welcome to the Sand Village vs. Leaf village tournament. We're all very pleased you've decided to sign and represent your village in this competition. Without further ado here is the roster." She stepped aside and a projection came up on the wall.

In the first round was Neji vs. Kankruo.

In the third round was Kiba vs. Shikamaru.

In the fourth Ino vs. Tenten.

In the seventh Choji vs. Gaara.

And Temari got an easy pass to the semifinals.


	6. Chapter 6

The group of fighters stood in acknowledgment of the roster.

"So." Said Neji softly as he looked over at Kankuro." I'll have him in the first round." Kankuro turned over and saw Neji starring him down.

Tenten stood between the two and looked at both of them. Neji went to make a move at Kankuro but then Tenten jumped in his way and grabbed his arm pulling him off in the other direction.

"Now Neji if I didn't know any better." She said as she did so." I'd say you are jealous."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said Neji trying to keep his cool, but Tenten could see in his eyes how he really felt.

"Oh okay." Said Tenten. Then she turned and walked away from him.

"What are you doing?" asked Neji to her. Tenten turned and walked over to Kankuro.

"Good luck." Said Tenten with a smile at him. Neji's eyes burst open from shock.

He didn't know it but Choji came up next to him at that point.

"Will the first two competitors please set up?" asked Shizune who had just moved off to the side for a moments.

"Go get him champ." Said Choji as he patted Neji on the back.

Then Neji stepped up and simultaneously Kankuro did the same. The two walked up to the center of the room eyeing each other down the whole way.

"Behind me." Said Shizune pointing to the hallways behind her." Is the arena where you two will enter and begin your battle. You fight until one of you gives up or is killed. Do you understand?" The two boys nodded." Very well be on your way." Then she walked away from them as the two competitors began to walk down the hallway." As for the rest of the fighters." Said Shizune addressing the rest of the crowd." We've set up a small lounge area on the floor above, you'll all wait they're until your fight."

Then the rest of the fighters began to make their way to the lounge area.

At that time Shikamru tried to move away but Kiba was quickly on him and wrapped his arm around his friend and held him tightly.

"What was that before?" asked Kiba as he smiled at Shikamaur." About becoming tamed." Shikamaru gave a sheepish chuckle in reply.

"Well what I meant to say was." Shikamaru said as Kiba continued to look down on him, but then began to stutter under his friends menacing stare so Shikamaru just said the first thing that came to his mind." You have beautiful eyes." He finished by adding a smile.

"Hey let's go." Said Choji as he pushed the two along suddenly breaking them up." You two lovebird will have the whole ring to yourselves soon enough." Then the three continued on with Gaara close behind.

Meanwhile Neji and Kankuro had come out at the end of the hall and into the arena. The sun was so blinding at first that they had to shield their eyes. But once they ventured out more they put their arms down and looked around them. The crowd roared and cheered. Tsunade sat in the center of the crowd in her own section.

The two fighters walked out into the middle of the stadium. Then Tsunade stood up.

"Here." She said." In round one is Neji Hyugga of the Leaf village." She paused and let the crowd cheer." Versus Kankuro of the sand village." She stopped again to let the crowd cheer." Let the tournament begin." Then she sat down and the crowd cheered out once more. Just above the arena there was a small lounge area where the other fighters stayed.

Once up there Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji made their way over to the edge to watch the fight.

As the crowd cheered Kankuro and Neji turned to each other.

"Are you ready?" asked Neji.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Said Kankuro as he placed his hand on his backpack. Then he flung it forward and there was his crow puppet.

Neji assumed his fighting stance as all became quiet while the two eyed each other down.

"This is gonna be good." Said Kiba to Choji.

"Now we'll really see how he feels." Said Tenten.

Then Kankuro started off the battle sending his crow puppet flying forward. Neji saw him coming and braced himself by activating his byakugan.

Crow came up and with a knife that came out of his arm swung at Neji but Neji dodged. Crow turned swiftly and struck at Neji again only for Neji to jumped back dodging once more.

Then Crow stood and with a wiggle of his fingers from Kankuro Crow's arm grew longer and shot out with his dagger at Neji.

But Neji did a back flip and dodged the knife just as it passed over his face.

Then when the arm had extended over his head and Neji had put his feet he reached out his arm and struck the puppet's limb, crushing it into pieces.

A gasp of surprise came over Kankuro as he saw his puppet's arm get cracked in half.

"He's good." Said Gaara as he watched on.

Kankuro had little time to react as Neji quickly flung himself forward and at him.

Neji flew forward and swung his arm at Kankuro, but Kankuro quickly jumped out of the way. But Neji was quick and with a sudden turn his feet he sprang forward and kicked Kankuro in the head sending him down to the ground below.

"Game, set, match." Said Kiba.

"Don't be so sure." Said Shikamaru." I never knew the sand ninja to be beaten so easily."

"But Neji's ten times as stubborn as twenty of them put together." Said Tenten." He'll keep fighting this battle no matter what. This battle was over before it began."

Neji stood over Kankuro as he lay on the ground motionless. He waited several moments for any response and soon he got one.

Kankuro began picking himself up it was then that Neji noticed something strange. His skin appeared to be crumbling off his face.

Then before he could deter any more Kankuro sprouted four arms and suddenly came at Neji.

Neji put his arms up and blocked, as Kankuro turned into another puppet with knives around his arms and lashed out at Neji.

Little did Neji know that the real Kankuro was hiding in the trees amongst the arena.

Neji jumped back as the black ant came at him and he ducked when it swung it's razor arms at him, but then Neji noticed something else.

Coming up from behind him was the crow puppet. The head was aiming down at him with a large needle from it's mouth.

Neji quickly ducked down as the crow shot at him and when he did the crow struck the black ant dead in his chest.

Now they were both puppet's and Neji knew that their poisons wouldn't completely stop the other. So he had to be quick and discover the master behind it.

Using his byakuygan he could see the puppet strings from the puppets, it went from the puppets and off into the trees.

Neji quickly shifted his body and swung his arms forward. Then he shot out a gust of air from his hand.

The air ball flew and struck the tree he aimed at knocking it to the ground.

The leaves dashed in all directions and amongst them Neji could see Kankuro falling amongst them. Then Neji flew into action.

Kankuro who had been struck by the gust of air felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him and was falling hard.

Then in the blink of an eye he saw Neji before him. Neji raised up his arm and struck down on Kankuro's chest.

"Eight trigrams 64 palms." He yelled as he began striking Kankuro again and again. Even when they hit the ground he continued to strike. Then with one last mighty strike Neji hit Kankuro in the chest. The impact of the hit was so great it caused Kankuro to sink into the ground.

Once over Neji stood over his fallen opponent who groaned and moaned on the ground before. Then he looked up at the lounge area where he saw his friends waiting, specifically at Tenten.

After a moment to look over the situation Tsunade rose from her chair and announced the outcome out the match." The winner is Neji Hyugga of the leaf village." In response the crowd let out a cheer.

At that moment in the arena the medical team arrived led by Sakura.

"Neji." She said approaching him as he still stood in the arena." You'll want to move, they're starting the next fight soon." Neji gave a nod of acknowledgment and made his exit as the medical team looked over Kankuro.

"Well that's done and done." Said Shikamaru as he sank his head down." That means-"

"That means you and me are up next buddy boy." Said Kiba as he laid a nice slap on Shikamaru's back. Then he leaned in close to Shikamaru." And I can't wait to get started." Then with a smile he turned and quickly made his way down to the arena. At that point Choji approached Shikamaru.

"I'm going to die." Said Shikamaru.

"NO." said Ino suddenly flinging herself to his side before Temari had the chance to." You'll do just fine, Kiba's just a big ape you can outsmart him." She grabbed Shikamaru's face and then turned him to face her." This is for good luck." She said. Then she leaned over and kissed him in the right side of his face.

Shikamaru's face went bright red as he looked down at Ino and she smiled at him. Shikamaru gave a smile back and then with a spring in his step turned and made his way down to the battle arena.

"Well that got him in high spirits." Said Choji as he leaned over the railing.

Neji at that time was coming up the stairs and gave a nod to Kiba who slapped him on the back and said 'Good fight'. Several moments later Shikamaru walked by swinging his arms left and right and kicking out his legs with a grin on his face. Neji studied him over with a strange look as Shikamaru disappeared down the stairwell.

Up in the stands Hinata had seen the first fight and was now waiting on the next one. She would wait patiently to see if all her hard work done with Kiba would have any effect.

"Hinata." Said a voice getting her attention. Looking up Hinata saw Kurenai walking over to her." May Is it?" Hinata gave a nod and her teacher sat down next to her." So how did your training with Kiba go?" she asked immediately.

"G-Good." Replied Hinata." He's much calmer than h w-was and doesn't get angry as often."

"Yet he's still in this tournament?" asked Kurenai." Wouldn't it have been easier to have him not fight here."

"I-If it wasn't here it would have been some-somewhere else." Told Hinata.

"True true." Said Kurenai looking down at the arena where she saw Kiba walking in." Doesn't get anry as often you said?" she asked turning back to Hinata.

"Y-Yes." She replied with a nod of her head.

"We'll see about that." Said Kurenai.

At that time Kiba made his way out on the battlefield where Sakura on her team were taking Kankuro out on a stretcher.

"Oh great." Groaned Sakura as Kiba approached with his hound at his side." This one's not too bad." Said Sakura pointing to Kankuro." But do try not to make too much of a mess."

"If you'd like." Said Kiba." But my opponents Shikamaru and I've got a score with him. But I'll do my best." He added with a chuckle.

"You haven't changed." Said Sakura as she shook her head." No matter how much time you've spent with Hinata you'll never change." Kiba's eyes opened suddenly." Yea, I know all about it I've seen you two. I've seen the way you look at her too." Kiba clenched his hand into a fist." But you're always going to be like that boy who failed to bring Sasuke back."

Kiba cleared his throat before speaking and he approached Sakura, standing even closer to her." I don't know what your game is." Said Kiba as he did so." But maybe you're the one who needs to change. You don't know what that mission did to me and my boys who were with me on it. But I fought with all my heart then and I haven't given up on becoming better."

"Where'd you pick that up?" asked Sakura who seemed a little flustered. Kiba was truly a fearless warrior, savage perhaps but he was fearless and Sakura couldn't help but tremble in his presence. What he said wasn't wrong, Kiba along with Neji, Choji, and Shikamaru have kept on proving themselves time and time again while others faded into the background as they continued to grow. Sakura was one of those people still clinging on dreams of the past.

"Naruto." Replied Kiba. Sakura shivered slightly. Then with nothing more to say she quickly ran off.

"What was that about?" asked Shikamaru as he came up behind Kiba.

Sakura ran off to a door leading into the stadium. She stood halfway in the door peering out at Kiba with a strange smile on her face.

"Just tying up loose ends." Said Kiba to Shikamaru." And speaking of loose ends." He said turning back to Shikamaru." I believe we have one."

Shikamaru chuckled and took a few steps back." As you say." He said.


	7. Chapter 7

Neji at that time walked up to the lounge where the rest of the fighters were.

"Good match, good match." Said Choji with a clap of his hands as Neji approached.

"Yes." Said Tenten coming up." It truly was a good fight, I never doubted you for a second." But Neji just looked down on her with judging eyes." I know what you're thinking, but my motivation helped me light a fire under your ass didn't it."

"That's what you'd call it?" asked Neji.

"Well it worked didn't it." Said Tenten." I was finally able to get some answers out of you."

"And what answers are that?" asked Neji.

"That you care about me." Said Tenten looking up at him." When that guy first came up and introduce himself to me I saw how angry you got. Not that I like being a prize to be won but for the sake of the situation it worked out fine."

"Yea, yea." Said Neji as he leaned over the rallying. Then Tenten leaned over and rested against him.

"Oh look at you all sensitive." She said. Neji rolled his eyes at her while Choji chuckled and Tenten smiled.

So with Kiba and Shikamaru ready to start their fight Tsunade stood up and prepared to announce.

"In round two is." She began." Kiba Inuzuka versus Shikamaru Nara of the leaf village." She stopped and let the crowd cheer in excitement. Shikamaru could hear Ino chilling above all the rest. Kiba scanned the crowd of the stadium for Hinata, and after looking he saw her. When he did he raised his arm and waved at her to which she gave a shy wave back when she realized, Kurenai chuckiling when she saw it." Let the match begin."

Then without a moment to lose Kiba and Akamaru flung themselves into action, Shikamaru braced himself as the two came at him.

Kiba charged first and swung a punch at Shikamaru but Shikamaru dodged the punch. But then Kiba lashed out and grabbed Shikamaru by his shoulders.

Then as he was held there Shikamaru looked behind Kiba and saw the great ninja hound pounce into the air and over his master. Then Kiba ducked and Akamaru fell on Shikamaru.

Shikamaru fell back onto the ground while Akamaru lay on top of him, pinning him to the ground. But then little did Kiba notice the shadow that crept under Akamaru.

For then in a sudden instance Akamaru turned and jumped at his master. Kiba taken by surprise quickly jumped out of the way as he dog jumped past him bearing his teeth.

Kiba jumped out of the way as Akamaru jumped past him, quickly Kiba turned his attention to Shikamaru who as he thought was launching another attack.

Shikamaru sat there and while he had one shadow already on Akamaru he was launching another attack.

A shadow was shooting out from the ground at him so Kiba quickly jumped back dodging the shadow but it kept coming. Then Kiba looked up and saw the stadium wall and he quickly jumped to it, sinking his nails into the wall to hold him. Then Kiba turned and looked back down at the ground only to see the shadow was still following him, it was climbing up the wall and coming towards him.

"Of course." Said Kiba with a groan. Then Kiba turned and looked down at the ground where he saw Shikamau running the whole show." Alright." Said Kiba and then he began to prop himself up against the wall and facing Shikamaru.

Then in the next instance before the shadow could reach him Kiba shot out and fired himself at Shikamaru. He flew in the air like a bullet and then he came down on Shikamaru striking him in the face with his elbow.

Then Shikamaru fell back onto the ground with Kiba on top of him. Then Kiba stood over him and began punching him in the face but Shikamaru put up his arms in a desperate attempt to block the barrage of punches that came at his face.

The crowd watch on in shock as the Kiba continued his attack.

"Tamed huh?" asked Kurenai to Hinata.

"Kiba." Said Shikamaru as Kiba continued to attack him." Kiba. Kiba it's me!" Then before he could strike again Shikamaru reached up and touched Kiba on the shoulder." It's Shikamaru."

Kiba stood over Shikamaru holding one fist in the air. Kiba stood and looked down at Shikamaru who was covered in dirt and blood.

"Oh." Said Kiba lowering his fist." I-I'm sorry." He said.

"That'll do." Said Shikamaru said as he put his hand up silencing his friend." Yea, that'll do." He said again with a smile.

It was now that Kiba felt something funny, he felt as if his body had been struck by a sudden cold. Then with a quick glance down and saw he and Shikamaru connected by a shadow.

"Damn you." Said Kiba looking back to Shikamaru. At this point Shikamru stood up with a smile on his face and dusted himself off, and Kiba copied everything he did. Then Shikamaru stood up straight and looked at Kiba.

"Comfortable?" he asked. Kiba gave no reply but just grimaced." You know." Shikamaru continued pointing to Kiba to which Kiba did the same to him." Ino says you're a lot like a big ape, let's see if she's right." Then Shikamaru stepped back and placed one hand under his armpit and the other atop his head, then he began jumping up and down to which Kiba did the same.

And needless to say there was quite a bit of laughter coming from the crowd and onve again Shikamaru heard Ino's laugh over all of them." Monkey see, monkey do." He said.

"I swear to you Shikamaru." Said Kiba." When I get out of this."

"I-" began Shikamaru but was suddenly cut off when a sudden gust of wind blew himself, Kiba, and Akamaru into the wall.

The crowd erupted in confusion, and everyone got out of their seats to see what had happened.

All anyone could see was a large cloud of smoke in the middle of the arena, but then it began to clear and there was a massive creature standing there. He was big and grey with a small head, white spike shooting out from all over his body. And he had a murderous look in his small red eyes. This was Doomsday.

Everyone stood around in confusion at what they saw.

"What in God's name is that?" asked Choji.

But more confused than anyone else was Kiba and Shikamaru. The two had been flung into the wall and now sat next to each other and looked up at the creature and then they looked to each other confused.

"Something of yours?" asked Kiba to Shikamaru.

"I thought it had something to do with you." Was his reply.

"I've never seen anything like that before in my life. What is it a rock or something." As the two spoke Doomsday had not moved, and they had gotten to their feet." Should we approach it or something?"

"It could be dangerous."

"There's nothing the two of us can't handle." Said Kiba turning to him." C'mon let's go see what it's all about." Then Kiba pushed Shikamaru forward and the two made their way towards the unknown creature.

Everyone was now silent and watched on in silent curiosity at what would happen next.

Shikamau approached Doomsday silently with Kiba and Akamaru right behind him.

"Hi there." Said Shikamaru waving his hand. Doomsdays' little red eyes now fell on him." What's your name and what brings you here?" No reply." This is the hidden leaf village, do you know where that is."

As he spoke he continued to approach until he stood only a few inches away from Doomsday. Then suddenly before he could say anymore Doomsday swung his arm forward and punched Shikamaru in the face sending him flying back. The crowd gasped as Shikamaru flew back into the wall.

"Oh that's it." Said Kiba after seeing that, and then he flung himself at Doomsday.

But when he did Doomsday reached out his large hand and grabbed Kiba's head, then he slammed him down to the ground. Akamaru had tried to jump at him but Doomsday punched the dog to the side.

Everyone else watched on in horror. Kurenai, Hinata, Neji and Choji all saw.

Suddenly Neji darted off from Tenten and ran over to Choji.

"Choji." He said attracting his large friend's attention." Let's go." Then Neji darted off down the stairs and Choji ran after him as fast as his legs could carry him.

In the arena Doomsday continued to slam Kiba onto the ground. Just then two knives flew through the air and struck him in the side of his head.

Now this didn't hurt him but he did stop what he was doing to look over at who had struck him, holding Kiba high above his head.

"Put him down ugly." Said Choji." And I mean now!" Just then Neji jumped forward and shot off an air blast.

The gust of air did nothing to Doomsday and he stood in his place. But then he tossed Kiba away and then charged to the two new competitors.

"Here he comes." Said Neji.

"I can see that." Said Choji as he stood his ground.

Then Doomsday ran up and threw a punch but the two ninja were barely able to block, when Doomsday threw a punch a gust of wind would follow after it.

Doomsday quickly turned and punched Choji in the face, the spikes on his hand scratching him across the face. Then Doomsday punched him again.

But then Neji came up from him behind him and tried to strike Doomsday with the gentle fist. He swung out his arm and hit Doomsday in the back and the beast appeared to had stopped.

Doomsday turned his head and looked down at Neji who stood behind him and the two stood like that for a few moments. But then Doomsday kicked out his leg and hit Neji in the stomach sending him flying back.

But then as Doomsday looked at Neji fly back Choji was on him. He ran up and tried to grab Doomsday in a bear hug. Then suddenly Kiba reappeared and jumped on Doomsday's back.

"I'm with you Choji." He grunted. The two struggled against Doomsday but with little luck. For with one mighty swing of his arms Doomsday propelled them off him and onto the ground.

Choji was on the ground before him. He looked up to see Doomsday walked over him and stomp his boot into his face.

It was at this time that Kiba stumbled to his feet. Doomsday quickly reached out his arm and grabbed Kiba by his collar. Then Doomsday lifted him up and tossed him.

Kiba flew through the air and landed on top of Neji. Neji quickly pushed Kiba off him and rose to his feet, there he saw Doomsday lifted Choji up and continue to punch him. But then he noticed something else, something behind Doomsday.

Shikamaru had sunk off and was preparing to trap Doomsday with his shadow possession jutsu. Luckily for Shikamaru Doomsday was too busy beating up Choji so it was easy to catch him in the shadow.

Doomsday stood there as the shadow possession jutsu held him.

"Success." Said Shikamaru. Doomsday stood there still unvexed." Now let's put him down." Then Shikamaru stretched out his arm and opened his hand expecting Doomsday to release Choji, however that didn't happen.

Doomsday instead looked over to his a long shadow leading form himself to Shikamaru and he immediately went on the attack again. Doomsday dropped Choji and ran over to Shikamaru.

"RUN SHIKAMARU!" yelled Neji. Shikamaru stood there as Doomsday kept coming at him. Doomsday stood right before him and was about to come down with a punch when suddenly sand rose up from the ground and surrounded him.

Doomsday stood there and suddenly the sand that surrounded him swarmed him in a ball.

Shikamaru looked over to see Gaara close by.

Everyone else watched on as the sand engulfed Doomsday.

"I'm glad I didn't have to fight him." Chuckled Choji as Neji and Kiba helped him to see his feet.

"It's done." Said Gaara as he let down his guard and the sand imploded on itself." We're sa-" but before he could finish he looked upon a frightening sight.

There stood Doomsday with the sand pouring off his body as if he hadn't been hurt at all.

The fighters in the arena looked on in concern as Doomsday stood there and ready to do more damage. Now it was time for round two.


	8. Chapter 8

Standing there to the shock of everyone was Doomsday, untouched by Gaara's attack.

Then Doomsday little red eyes rolled over and looked at Gaara. And then before anyone had time to react Doomsday was suddenly in front of Gaara and then punched him in the face.

Gaara was struck in the face and flew back into the wall.

Just then Kiba and Akamaru jumped on Doomsday's back. Akamaru tried to latch his teeth onto Doomsday's shoulder but Doomsday threw him off. Kiba was on his back and tried to claw at him but his claws were deflected off Doomsday's hard skin.

Then Doomsday reached around and grabbed Kiba's head, then he turned and slammed him into the ground.

But before he could continue his attack Choji appeared and did the human boulder hitting Doomsday straight on. Doomsday faltered some but the attack had little effect, for Doomsday just grabbed Choji and then kicked him like a ball into the sky. Then Doomsday jumped up after him and punched Choji into the ground.

"This thing is stronger than all four of us." Said Neji." We need a new strategy."

"I'm open to suggestions." Said Shikamaru.

"We'll want to lure him away from the village so he can't destroy anything." Said Neji." Follow my lead." Then he turned and ran off with Shikamaru not too far behind.

Kiba looked up from his spot on the ground and picked himself up to follow them. Choji rose up from the ground felling dazed but at the sight of his friends running off he stumbled after them.

As they ran off Doomsday came back down to the ground. He looked around and saw no fighters to be in sight. But then he looked up and saw the four of them disappearing over the stadium walls. So then Doomsday quickly turned himself and ran after them.

He didn't bother to jump over the wall or go around it, he simply went through it.

Meanwhile the four fighters ran through the village.

"Well this is great." Said Shikamaru." We're are we going?"

"We've got to get him to some secluded spot." Told Neji.

"I don't like this running about." Said Kiba." I'd rather just stand and fight."

"You'll get your chance." Said Neji.

"Slow down!" called Choji from the rear." I cannot run all around the village!"

Just then in a flash Doomsday appeared before them, he busted threw the side of a building and came at them.

"Oh shit!" exclaimed Kiba as Doomsday came at them.

Then Doomsday ran forward and clotheslined Shikamaru, who was the closest to him. Then as he lay there on the ground Doomsday picked up his arm and stomped down on Shikamaru's head three rapid times.

But then Doomsday's attention was called over to Choji, Kiba and Akamaru who all jumped at him. But then Doomsday swung Shikamaru forward and knocked him into the three.

Neji saw the three fall to the ground. But then he looked over his shoulder and saw the training grounds.

"The training grounds." He said turning back to his fallen friends." C'mon, we can fight him there." Then he ran off and the three picked themselves up on the ground and followed after.

Doomsday watched them go and gave out a roar before he jumped high into the air, his massive figure practically blocking out the sun.

Then Doomsday landed with a loud slam in the middle of the training field. And as he looked around he noticed he was surrounded on all sides. Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Akamaru all stood around him in a square.

Meanwhile the rest of the village was in a frenzy over the whole thing.

Gaara had been rushed off to the hospital some time ago, we was unconscious from the hit Doomsday gave him.

"Lady Tsunade!" called out Ino as they approached the fifth Hokage.

Tsunade was surrounded by a crowd of other ninja, all most likely trying to get an idea on what was going on.

"Lady Tsunade." Called out Ino again as she followed by Hinata and Tenten pushed their way through the crowd of people." Lady Tsunade." She said as she stood before the Hokage." What's going on here? What was that thing?"

"That's what we are trying to figure out." Said Tsunade." As well as how to deal with it."

"Well." Said Tenten stepping up." What about Neji and the others?" Tsunade turned and looked at Tenten." They've lured the thing off shouldn't we go and try to help them?"

"There is little we can do to help them now." Said Tsunade." They've taken the creature elsewhere."

"But-" spoke up Hinata.

"Lady Tsunade." Said another voice. Everyone turned over to see Sakura coming their way." Lady Tsunade let me take out a party to go and find them." Lady Tsunade was about to reply but Sakura spoke again." Please." She said." The need our help."

"Fine, fine." Said Tsuande waving her off." Go."

Then Sakura turned and with about a dozen other ninja began making ready to head out.

"What's with this sudden caring for them?" asked Tenten to Sakura." You never cared before."

"I feel I owe it to them." Said Sakura." It's time to grow up on my part." Then without another word the group took off.

Meanwhile with the battle against Doomsday.

The four ninja stood around him, no one made a sound and Doomsday's eyes just kept moving from one of them to the other waiting to see who would attack first.

The four friends looked to each other and nodded to confirmed they were all ready to go, and then they all charged at the same time.

With each screaming at the top of their lungs they charged and Doomsday gave out a roar in reply.

Then Doomsday jumped into the air and came down on Neji. Then he reached down and grabbed Neji by his head and began head-butting Neji, then a second time, and a third time.

But then he turned around and saw Kiba and Akamaru coming at him with the fang over fang.

Doomsday quickly tossed Neji aside and put out his hands to block the two. They flew right into his hands so then Doomsday just pushed them down onto the ground. Then he lifted them up and slammed the two together.

Just then Shikamaru performed the Shadow Sewing Jutsu and his the shadows shot out at Doomsday like knives.

They came at him but Doomsday would dodge left and right. He grabbed hold of one shadow and managed to hold it in place, then with his other hand he grabbed another.

Just then Choji expanded his leg and swung it forward. Doomsday was unable to block it so he stood there as the enlarged foot hit him, however the attack didn't appear to work as Doomsday just stood there.

Then Doomsday pushed the shadows aside and reached forward and grabbed Choji by his ankle, then he lifted him into the air and slammed him onto the ground behind him.

Just then Kiba leaned up and tried to kick Doomsday in the back but it was no use. Doomsday quickly turned around grabbed Kiba by the leg, swung him forward and slammed his back down onto his knee.

Kiba let out a great cry of pain and then Doomsday tossed him to the ground below.

Then Doomsday turned over to Shikamaru, everyone else was down so he was the only one left. Doomsday jumped forward and landed next to Shikamaru then he threw a punch.

Shikamaru barely dodged and the spikes on Doomsday's hand ripped his shirt in half. But then Doomsday kicked up his knee and hit Shikamaru in the stomach. Then Doomsday punched him in the face sending him to the ground once more.

Shikamaru fell back onto the ground cloths ripped, bleeding and beaten. He looked up and he saw the blue sky with several white clouds, it was a peaceful sight.

But then Doomsday stepped into the picture and blocked out what would have been a peaceful last sight to see. Shikamaru closed his eyes and prepared for a death blow. But it didn't come, instead a gust of wind blew all around and when Shikamaru opened his eyes Doomsday was gone.

The only trace of him left was a burned spot on the ground where he last stood.

Shikamaru rose to his feet feeling confused. Neji and Choji bearing Kiba on his back came over as well. Each looking as equally battered and bruised.

"Where did he go?" he asked Choji.

"I don't know." Said Shikamaru." One second he was here, the next he was gone."

"What do you think that thing was?" asked Choji.

"Perhaps one of Orochimaru's servant?" groaned Kiba.

"No." said Neji." That was an ill creature from the deepest depths of hell."

"Well whatever it was, it's gone now." Said Shikamaru.

Several seconds later a large party of ninjas came upon them, luckily it was the party that was sent to find them.

Then leaf ninja quickly surrounded them and helped carry them.

"I-S he?" asked Hinata to Choji who bore Kiba on his back." I-Is he?"

"He lives." Said Choji offering Kiba up to two other ninja. As he passed him along Kiba looked at Hinata with a smile and a wink.

The four were quickly put up in the hospital for three days. Many visitors, family and friends came by during that time but the girls hardly left their side.

Choji, Shikamaru, and Kiba were all put up in a triple while Neji had to share a room with Kankuro much to his great disliking although he never stated such a thing.

But after the three days the four were ready to come out of the hospital.

So one by one they all staggered out.

"Well I'm glad that all of you are better." Said Ino as she walked out with Choji and Shikamaru.

"Well I'm- We're thankful for you coming to visit us." Answered Shikamaru.

"Well you're my teammates." Said Ino." It's the least I could do." Then she brushed her hand along Shikamaru's.

"Right teammates." Said Shikamaru. Then he turned his head completely the other way.

Ino turned her head to the ground and began walking the other way. Shikamaru turned and watched her go off wanting to say more, but not knowing how to say it.

Just then Neji came to his side.

"The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all." He said. Then Shikamaru looked at Choji who nodded at him. So then Shikamaru quickly turned and ran off after Ino.

"Ino!" he called out causing her to turn around. Then he stood before her, panting but with a smile on his face.

"Would you like to come over for dinner?" asked Ino.

"Dinner sounds great." Answered Shikamaru.

Just then Tenten came to Neji's side.

"Adversity huh?" she asked.

"That's why I'm with you." He said. Then with a pat on the back from Choji the two walked off.

"So h-how are you feeling?" asked Hinata to Kiba.

"Much better." He replied." My back hurts a bit but it's nothing." He noticed now that he head was facing the ground." What about you seem distraught t about something." It took some time before she answered.

"I'm just a little s-sad that the training we did, didn't w-work." Said Hinata.

"Well then you'll have to teach me again." Said Kiba with a smile." How's that sound." Hinata so silent for a moment and Kiba became frightened at what her answer might be.

"Okay." She finally said. Kiba tried to hold back his excitement but was barely able to. But then as he looked past Hinata he saw Neji walking off with Tenten.

"Excuse me." He said to Hinata." For just a moment." Then he went and walked over to Neji." Neji." He said getting his attention." Can I talk to you for a moment?" Neji waited to hear what he had to say expecting it to be fine to talk about in front of Tenten. "In private." Neji nodded his head and turned to Tenten. Then he kissed her hand and turned over to Kiba and the two began to walk away.

"Do you know what you're asking me?" asked Neji after Kiba had told him.

"Yes." Replied Kiba. Neji let out a sigh.

"I don't see where this is coming from." Said Neji." When did this happen."

"Over the time he train together." Said Kiba." These past few days." Neji was about to speak up but Kiba continued." She's the only person who's looked at me and hasn't seen the beast within, the beast you've seen that you know-"

"I will not hinder you request." Said Neji before more could be said." And you have my blessings to go forward. You are a good man Kiba, strong and loyal. But know this should any harm come before her you'll have me to deal with."

"That's fine." Said Kiba.

Choji looked around and saw everyone walk off. Just then the wind began to pick up and he stood there as it blew all around him.

"The winds are changing." He said. Then he turned and walked off. He didn't know it but Sakura was standing behind him the whole time.

"Changing indeed." She said.

**The End**


End file.
